You knock me off my feet
by ZanesLittleGirl15
Summary: This is another one-shot for Michael Jackson's Girl. I hope she enjoys. Be nice when rating and reviewing please. Enjoy, The song used is 'The way you make me feel.'


A/N: I own nothing except my rights as a fan girl, my OC and permission to use my friends OC. 'The way you make me feel.' Belongs to Michael Jackson, R.I.P, and the Moondance dinner belongs to the city of New York City. Read and enjoy, Thank you!

~New York City, Moondance dinner, 12:30 pm~

"Hey, Amy, Grab that table for me, will you? I'm kind of stuck." Ariella called to her friend as she set down some plates and handed her order to the chef.

"I've got you covered, Ari." Amy called back while she placed a stray dark brown hair back into her messy bun. The Moondance dinner was packed! There was a two hour wait just to get a simple cup of coffee and another hour to wait to sit and order but that's what happens when lunchtime arrives in the big apple. Ariella Johnson and Amy Simpson were the best waitress that the small little dinner ever had but sometimes when the lunch rush came, things some time got out of hand. The two girls were not only best friends but each had a special talent, not only were they good waitresses but they were also musicians. Ariella could dance very well and had a little bit of good singing voice but Amy was the one with true vocal talent,

"Hey, sweet thing, why don't you bring some of that good stuff over here to your sugar daddy?" yelled one of the most churlish man ever to exist on this earth, Kevin James. She had to resist rolling her eyes and plastered a fake smile on her face, she strolled over to their table and whipped out her little order booklet.

"Hello, my name is Amy and I'll be your server today. What can I get you?" She asked through gritted teeth. Kevin smirked and winked at his buddies before replying,

"Yeah, you can turn around and give me a nice chunk of that fine ass of yours." Amy's eye twitched and she calmly sighed out,

"Sir, if you're not going to order anything, then please leave." He narrowed his eyes at her and growled,

"I'll have a Pepsi." The rest of his little group ordered the same thing, Amy wrote down the drinks, pocketed her booklet, and headed back to the kitchen.

"Kevin giving you trouble again?" Ariella asked as she came up behind her friend and handed her own order to the chef,

"I can ask Zane to tell him to leave to hightail it out of here and not to come back." She offered. Amy just smiled and replied back to her,

"Just because Zane is your boyfriend and the manager of this joint doesn't mean you can use him as a threat. Besides, I can take care of myself but thanks for the offer though." Ariella smiled but then turned her head to the entrance of the dinner, what she saw made her mouth drop.

"Ari, what is it?" Amy asked, following her friend's gaze, her eyes doubling at the sight. Standing in the doorway was a very handsome young man who looked like he was maybe in his mid 30's, His light caramel skin had a light sheen of sweat, dark brown eyes that was framed by his curly black hair that fell past his shoulders, He wore a button down blue shirt with a white t-shirt underneath, dark blue pants shaped his legs, and black loafers adorned his feet. Amy felt her heart thudding against her chest,

'Who is he?' She thought to herself as she watched time resume and the new stranger make his way toward an empty table.

"I dare you to take his order." Ariella's voice cut into her thoughts.

"What?" Amy squeaked as she was brought back down from Cloud 9.

"Go take his order…Find out who he is." She giggled, lightly pushing her friend towards the strangers table. Amy started to protest but was cut off when Ariella gave her a slight push,

"Don't worry about Kevin and his goons, I'll take care of them." She heard her friend whisper in her ear. Her heart kept thudding against her chest as she walked towards the strangers table,

'What if he's like Kevin? What if he's really nice but it turns out he's a criminal?' (A/N: Yeah, A smooth criminal. XD) She thought to herself, her mind buzzing with questions. When she finally reached the table, she smiled at him and whipped out her order booklet,

"Hello and Welcome to the Moondance dinner! My name is Amy Simpson and I'll be serving you today, what can I get you?" She said to the man. He looked up at her from his menu and smiled back at her,

"Hi, I'm Michael Jackson and if it's alright I would like to start off with an ice water with a lemon." He replied. Amy gave him a weird look after she wrote down his order and asked,

"Why did you tell me your name, sir?" She asked. Michael smiled, his dark brown eyes twinkling at her,

"You told me your name, isn't polite to tell your name to the other person after they tell you theirs and please, call me Michael. Neither 'Sir' nor 'Mr. Jackson'." He replied. Amy couldn't help but smile back at him, He seemed like a nice man and he had a very amiable personality.

"I'll be right back with your water….Michael." She said before scurrying back to the kitchen. Amy pressed her back to the wall and squeaked when she felt her heart thudding against her chest as if it were going to jump out.

'What is going on? I've just met the guy and he's making my heart jump like a frog.' She thought while placing a hand over her rapid beating heart.

~Moondance Dinner: Closing time, 8:00~

"He did what?" Amy screeched out. Ariella had taken her job of taking care of Kevin and his goons but that went downhill fast. While bringing someone else their food, Kevin had stuck out his foot and made the poor girl trip, sending food and drinks all over the customers. Zane had heard the crash from his office and came to see what the problem was only to be met with angry customers and a trembling Ari, all the upset customers either blaming the poor girl or saying she did it on purpose or that the dinner would pay for half the dry cleaning.

"Why didn't you come tell me, Ari?" Amy asked with a little bit of disappointment. Ariella opened her mouth to speak but all that came out of her mouth was a squeak since a pair of arms wrapped her waist and a baritone voice answered for her,

"She told me about the man you were serving and how that Kevin boy was bothering you earlier today."

"Still, she should've told me!" Amy argued. A moment of silence passed by before a sigh broke it,

"Well, I'm heading home. I need to get off my feet, these heels are killing me." Ariella giggled,

"You're the one who wanted to wear them and you're the one who bought them." She teased her. Amy glared at her friend while slinging her purse over her shoulder before calling out,

"Hey, pain is beauty and these were on sale! Good night, you two."

"Good night, Amy." The two called back after her. The young waitress walked out of the dinner and started to make her way down the street, unaware that she was being watched.

~Back Alley near Amy's apartment: 8:20~

She was half-way home when she started to get on uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

'Okay…This is not good. Maybe I should've stayed a little longer.' Amy thought to herself.

"Hey, sweet thing, I see you actually came to me." Came Kevin's disgusting voice.

'Oh great, I forgot he lives near-by!' Amy squeaked in her head. Even though it was stupid for her to turn around, she did and let out a yelp. Kevin and his gang, which usually consists of three men, had been doubled and they were heading toward her, giving her cat-calls and pick-up lines such as,

"Hey, angel, Heaven must be missing you." Or…"Your daddy must be a doctor cause you're the sickest girl I've ever see."

Amy stood there and gave a look of disgust on her face, were these guys serious? She had read better pick-up lines off the back of a gum wrapper. By the time Amy had thought it best to move, the gang had already encircled her, still calling out the lines and throwing in a couple of wolf-whistles as well. She was about to tear off her heels and run for it but her plan was cut short when she heard someone yell out,

"HEY!" (A/N: Guess who? XD) All heads turned to look behind them and there, at the end of the alley-way, stood the man from the dinner…Michael Jackson.

'What is he doing here?' Amy thought to herself as she watched him walk towards the group.

"Hey, man, We're just having fun…Your welcome to join in." Kevin laughed. Michael glared at him but then his stare soften and he smiled,

"I'd like that but I think this kitten doesn't want to have fun with any of you dogs." He said. Kevin just scoffed and was about to retaliate but he stopped on the first word,

"You know what guys…He's right. We should leave her alone. Let's bounce." He finally said. Amy stood there, clutching onto Michael's sleeve and she watched as the gang started to disperse. Once they were gone, she turned back to Michael and enveloped in a hug,

"Thank you! Thank you so much!" She cried out, reaching up to give him a kiss on the cheek but he turned his head to give her a smile and ask if she was okay, which was cut off by her lips. Both pairs of eyes grew wide in shock but Michael was the first to close them and he kissed her in full. Amy eventually gave in and kissed him back, entangling her hands in his hair. They broke apart for breath and stared into each others eyes,

"Um, Michael, I'm sorry…I shouldn't have." Amy squeaked out. He just smiled and laughed,

"Don't be…I liked it. I would like to kiss you again…If it's alright." She looked at him and gasped,

"Really?" Michael smiled and took her in his arms. Rose wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed again. They spent the rest of the night together and before they knew it, they were making plans to see each other the next day. It turns out the as soon as Michael's eyes met hers, they both felt a love for each other. It was love at first sight and she knocked him off his feet.

~The end~

A/N: I hope you enjoyed and if anyone is going to ask, yes…I gave Michael his magic. That's why Kevin left them without a fight. Be nice when rating and reviewing please. Hope you enjoy Michael Jackson's Girl ^_^


End file.
